Sucking Face
by Cups-And-Ice
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been secretly dating and Aubrey finds out - and not in the way she would have liked. Bechloe one-shot. Please review


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

They had just returned from their weekly date night, but Aubrey knew of it as Chloes 'study group'. She never questioned it really, I mean why would she, they were in college after all and working in groups can be very helpful. Aubrey usually spent this time with her own study group, she just assumed it was a coincidence that it happened to fall on the same night as Chloes. But the truth is, Chloe had made Thursday nights her and Beca's date night as she knew the blonde was out of the apartment from 6 untill 10.

Her and Beca would often return to the red heads apartment after their dates, as Beca's dorm was out of the question (Kimmy Jin really wasn't a people person). The first few times they would check to make sure Aubrey was still out, but after a while they just got lazy.

They were too caught up in each others lips and roaming hands to notice a sound come from one of the bedrooms. All of a sudden, a door was slammed which was closely followed by a loud scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Aubrey screeched from just outside her bedroom.

Beca and Chloe immediately broke apart with open mouths and wide eyes. Chloe flattened her hair and smoothed out her shirt before turning to Aubrey and saying as casually as she could "Hey Bree, no study group tonight?".

Aubrey just stared at her with an angry expression n her face. "Hey Bree? You do not just 'Hey Bree' me! You explain to me right now why you were sucking face with the midget!"

"Sucking face, really Aubrey?" Beca piped up.

Aubrey just glared at her before turning her attention back to Chloe. "Chloe, will you please explain to me what is going on".

"Look Bree, Beca and I were not just 'Sucking face' " Beca snickered at this so Chloe turned to give her a warning glance.

"Sorry" Beca said, looking the least bit apologetic.

"As I was saying, it's not what you think-"

"Oh really, and what is it I think?" Aubrey interrupted.

"Well don't interrupt me and I'll explain"Chloe looked at Aubrey to make sure she would stay quiet before continuing "This isn't just some random hook up, okay, Beca and I are dating, we have been for quite a while".

Aubrey was shocked by this, she even turned to Beca for confirmation, who just nodded and gave a small smile. "How longs a while?" Aubry asked.

"About four months" Beca replied carefully, hiding slightly behind Chloe, expecting Aubrey's wrath to be aimed at her. But what came next shocked Beca. Aubrey didn't look angry at all, she looked well, kind of hurt.

Aubrey slowly made her way over to Chloe. "Four months?" She questioned in a quiet voice "You have been in a relationship for four months and you didn't tell me, I thought I was your best friend Chloe, we tell each other everything!"

Chloe face visibly softened as she pulled Aubrey into her arms "You are my best friend Bree! I wanted to tell you, I really did. But I just thought you'd react, well...kinda how just reacted". Beca just stood awkwardly, trying not to interrupt the 'best friend' moment.

Aubrey seemed to accept this information and pulled away from Chloe. "Yeah sorry about that" She said sheepishly.

"It's okay" Beca answered, both Chloe and Aubrey turned to her as they seem to have forgotten she was there.

"I wasn't apologising to you midget" Aubrey remarked, becoming her old self again.

Chloe playfully pushed Aubrey "Hey, don't talk to my _girlfriend_ like that!". Aubrey gaged at the word 'girlfriend' making Beca roll her eyes.

"I am not going to be able to get used to this" Aubrey said under her breath.

Beca must have heard her as she replied "Well you better" before pulling Chloes face to her own and attaching their lips.

Aubrey waited for them to pull away, but after a few seconds she realised they didn't plan on stopping any time soon. "ENOUGH" She yelled, grabbing the two girls attention "Just because I know about you two does not mean I want to see it".

Beca just grabbed Chloe's hand and started making her way to the red heads room. Just before she reached the door she turned to Aubrey and said "Fine, you don't have to see it, but unless you want to hear it, you should probably take a walk or something".

"A very long walk" Chloe added with a wink.

Aubrey seemed to only just process what Beca was insinuating and shuddered at the thought. She then proceeded to grab her jacket and her keys before leaving the apartment, without a second glance at the two girls.

Beca just laughed as she pulled Chloe into the room and pushed her down onto the bed. "Now that that's over with, we can get back to our date" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe.

Chloe just grinned at Beca, shaking her head slightly as an amused laugh escaped her mouth. "So now that Aubrey knows, do you think we should tell the bellas?" She asked as she watched Beca crawl up the bed and positioned herself on top of her.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow, tonight I have more important things on my mind" Beca replied before capturing Chloe's lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
